1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a catwalk system and more specifically it relates to a truck catwalk system for allowing an individual to easily access the interior of a truck box.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Devices for accessing the interior portions of a truck box have been in use for years. Typically, individuals operating a truck to access the interior portions of the truck box utilize a conventional ladder permanently attached to the truck box. These conventional ladders are generally comprised of a pair of vertical support members with a plurality of step members secured between the pair of vertical support members. The conventional ladder is further attached to the truck box by a number of support brackets that maintain the conventional ladder in the desired position. Alternatively, an operator of a truck may bring a conventional unattached ladder, which may be loosely retained, upon the truck box or within the truck.
The main problem with conventional ladder devices is that they cannot be repositioned about the truck box to allow the individual to access various portions of the truck box. Another problem with conventional ladders is the fact that they are not able to be folded and still maintain the required height and width requirements to travel down the road safely. Conventional ladders that are not secured to the truck box are extremely dangerous to utilize by an individual because of the significant risk of falling.
Examples of patented access devices include U.S. Pat. No. 3,601,220 to Saucier; U.S. Pat. No. 2,767,032 to Mitchell; U.S. Pat. No. 5,634,681 to Gionta; U.S. Pat. No. 5,799,962 to Barnhart; U.S. Pat. No. 4,371,056 to Anglade; U.S. Pat. No. 3,989,122 to Jenkins; U.S. Pat. No. 3,493,079 to Dudschus; U.S. Pat. No. 3,110,359 to Solomon, which are all illustrative of such prior art.
While these devices may be suitable for the particular purpose to which they address, they are not as suitable for checking the cargo of the box of the truck because the prior catwalks are to low to the ground, and without a safe way of getting from the ground to the catwalk. The previous inventions cannot be folded while maintaining the height and width restrictions for traveling down the road safely.
In these respects, the truck catwalk system according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in so doing provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of checking the cargo in the box of a truck system.
In view of the foregoing disadvantages inherent in the known types of catwalks now present in the prior art, the present invention provides a new truck catwalk system construction wherein the same can be utilized for checking the cargo in the box of a truck system.
The general purpose of the present invention, which will be described subsequently in greater detail, is to provide a new truck catwalk system that has many of the advantages of the ladder devices mentioned heretofore and many novel features that result in a new truck catwalk system which is not anticipated, rendered obvious, suggested, or even implied by any of the prior art ladder devices, either alone or in any combination thereof.
To attain this, the present invention generally comprises a pair of support brackets, at least one pivot bracket, a pair of chains attached to the support brackets, a catch mechanism pivotally attached to one of the support brackets, a platform pivotally attached to the support brackets and catchably engaged by the catch mechanism, a handle attached to the platform, and a ladder attached to the platform and the truck box. The platform is comprised of a flat rectangular surface attached to the truck box by pivotal brackets. The support brackets are attached to the truck box to support the weight of the platform. The chains help to support the outer edge of the platform furthest from the box. The handle is utilized to lower and raise the platform. In an alternative embodiment, a pair of gears are attached to the handle and the platform wherein the gears are mechanically engaged with one another. The user manipulates the handle that rotates a first gear which rotates a second gear and the platform with respect to the truck box. The ladder is pivotally attached to the platform and the truck box.
There has thus been outlined, rather broadly, the more important features of the invention in order that the detailed description thereof may be better understood, and in order that the present contribution to the art may be better appreciated. There are additional features of the invention that will be described hereinafter and that will form the subject matter of the claims appended hereto.
In this respect, before explaining at least one embodiment of the invention in detail, it is to be understood that the invention is not limited in its application to the details of construction and to the arrangements of the components set forth in the following description or illustrated in the drawings. The invention is capable of other embodiments and of being practiced and carried out in various ways. Also, it is to be understood that the phraseology and terminology employed herein are for the purpose of the description and should not be regarded as limiting.
A primary object of the present invention is to provide a truck catwalk system that will overcome the shortcomings of the prior art devices.
A second object is to provide a truck catwalk system that allows the user to access the top of the box effectively and efficiently.
Another object is to provide a truck catwalk system that is comprised of a compact structure.
An additional object is to provide a truck catwalk system that allows the user to walk and check an entire side of the truck box at one time.
Other objects and advantages of the present invention will become obvious to the reader and it is intended that these objects and advantages are within the scope of the present invention.
To the accomplishment of the above and related objects, this invention may be embodied in the form illustrated in the accompanying drawings, attention being called to the fact, however, that the drawings are illustrative only, and that changes may be made in the specific construction illustrated and described within the scope of the appended claims.